The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the present invention and is neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present invention. The subject matter discussed in the background of the invention section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background of the invention section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background of the invention section or associated with the subject matter of the background of the invention section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background of the invention section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions.
As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional USB Type C socket connector A includes an insulating body B having a base C and a tongue D, two rows of terminals disposed at the insulating body B, and a metal casing F framing the insulating body B. The two rows of terminals include at least one signal terminal, and each signal terminal has a contact portion E exposed on either of an upper surface and a lower surface of the tongue D. A USB Type C plug connector G includes an insulating housing H, a shielding casing L and two grounding sheets M. The insulating housing H has a mating portion I. The mating portion I forms a mating cavity J. Two rows of conducting terminals K are disposed on an upper surface and a lower surface of the mating cavity J. The shielding casing L wraps the insulating housing H. The two grounding sheets M respectively disposed on an upper surface and a lower surface of a front end of the mating portion I and located between the insulating housing H and the shielding casing L. Each of the grounding sheets M includes multiple elastic sheets N stretching into the mating cavity J.
However, after the socket connector A and the plug connector G of the foregoing structure are frequently mated, the elastic sheets N of the plug connector G collide with the tongue D of the socket connector A multiple times, which easily generates a pin collapse phenomenon, and causes the elastic sheets N to be moved backward in the mating cavity J. After pin collapse occurs in the elastic sheets N, when the plug connector G and the socket connector A are mated, the elastic sheets N easily contact the contact portion E of the signal terminal in the socket connector A, thereby causing a short circuit to occur in the socket connector A.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.